havenscifi5fandomcom-20200215-history
Caprica (Colony)
Caprica is a major Terran Federation colonial world. Colonization Caprica was one of three worlds which was part of The Great Experiment, the other two being Kobol and Terra Nova. The TFS Mayflower was sent to the planet with over four hundred colonists on board. The planet was reached after five years, with the first settlement being located on a subcontinent to the west. The many modules from the Mayflower were used to construct the first structures of the Original Settlement. Eventually, three hundred more settlers were transported to the planet, adding three hundred to the planets growing population of 700,000. Eventually, the first settlement was abandoned when Caprica City was constructed. Battles and the Satarran Occupation First Battle of Caprica The planet was the first to fall to the Satarran Empire. After war was officially declared, the First Battle of Caprica began. The orbital forces were easily destroyed by the Satarran Battle Cruisers, the Colonial Militia put up a larger fight. However, the planet quickly fell to the Satarran Empire after five days. Resistance After the battle, the Satarran Occupational government began to treat the colonists like slaves, forcing them to work tirelessly in mines in the most barren areas. For this reason, a group of freedom fighters known as the Freedom Fifteen, which fought the occupation tirelessly for six months before all but two members died in the Second Battle of Caprica. Second Battle of Caprica After Grelocks Vendez, one of the last surviving members of the Freedom Fifteen, sent detailed information on the Satarran ground and space forces occupying Caprica to the Terran Federation; an invasion force arrived within six days. Within five days, the Satarran forces were quickly defeated and retreated. The two surving members of the Freedom Fifteen were awarded the highest honors for their bravery. Increase in Alien population During the 23nd century, 24th Century and more recently, there has been a large increase in the alien population of the planet. In the 2250's, the Red Virus struck the world of Ponea. Millions of Poneans died twelve years after the Terran Federation discovered the virus their world. When the ponea asked for assistance, the Terran Federation president Robert Hawk proceeded to evacuate the planet, leaving behind a group of human and ponea scientists to search for a cure. They settled on Caprica, where they lived in harmony with the humans. When it was discovered a cure could never be found, Operation: Cure was abandoned. In the 2370's, the government on Xantoras completely collapsed, leaving many nations fighting for supremacy of the planet. Several Xantoran vessels left the planets surface to search for a new home. After much negotiation with governor James Bailey, the Xantorans were allowed to live on the colony. More recently, in 2658, an earthquake struck the planet Overne III. The resulting shockwaves in the eastern plains resulted in the destruction of much of the planets capital, Paldek. As a result, several Overne children were made orphans, people from Caprica adopted children from the planet.